RedruM
by LivingLikeLarry
Summary: Bella comites suicide and leaves 5 tapes to the reasons for her death. But things are not always as they apear. The cullen family is about to get the shock of there lives. I OWN NOTHING!Just gonna go ahead and say it now!3
1. Chapter 1

I'm Running Away

Ch.1

**Start tape #1 side 1**

"'You're no good for me Bella' he said."

"Before I could protest I was alone. So cold and so alone."

**Stop tape**

"Is this all you could find Charlie?" asked Harry.

**Start tape #1 side 1**

"The pain was so great, they had all left me. I felt so abandoned and lonely. It hurt so much, I just couldn't help myself. Please forgive me dad and/or other person listening. I love you, so much. I love you Jacob, mom, Phil, the Cullens, even though they may not return it. You all just need to know that."

**Stop tape**

"Yes," he said, looking forlorn. "I tore her room apart, all I found was this and a box of random stuff under her floorboards." Tears started falling silently down his face.

"What was in the box?" said Jacob, tears falling from his eyes too.

"Plane tickets to Florida, a CD, and some pictures of Bella and the Cullens. That's it." Charlie replied without really thinking about his statement. Jacob glared at the box, he knew what it was, he knew it was one of the things that caused pain, therefore he hated it.

They turned as they heard someone run up.

"I found 'er!" Sam yelled racing over to where they were standing. As soon as Sam saw them he turned and made a beeline to the forest from which he came. Jacob shot after him as Charlie froze. He decided to walk, because he knew all they would find was his only daughter's lifeless body, and he was not in any kind of rush to see that.

**Start tape #1 side 1**

"I hope one of you isn't the first to find me. Hopefully some frightened hiker will find me. It won't be easy for you to find me though, I've decided I want to die I our meadow, Jacob will know what I'm talking about. I wanted to die with beauty all around me, not in some stuffy room. It was hard for me to find, hell maybe you'll never find me, but I'm ok with that.

In these 5 tapes you will find out the reasons for my demise aren't as petty as you think. If your name is not written on the side of one of these tapes then consider yourself lucky, you are not one of the reasons for my suicide. These are the nine reasons of why I killed myself. Enjoy.

**End tape flip to continue**

how was it guess! I'm revising mot of my stories or just flat out deleting them. I neeeeeeeeeeeeeed some feedback!

Love

me!


	2. Tape1 side 2

**Start tape #1 side 2**

"Edward, I am aware that you don't care about me anymore, and I am happy to report that you won't be seeing me any longer. The others think I had an overdoes, for that is what it said in my suicide note, but that's far from the truth. The poor, innocent humans I surround myself with are too fragile to be thrust into your world of terror. But lets cutt to the chase, shall we? Laurent killed me. He drained me dry. I have no intention of you avenging my death, I felt you might want to thank him for the service he has done to you, and me as well. Death was a lot to ask for, something that I couldn't carry out myself, I am grateful for his help."

**Stop tape**

_Edward pov_

I rolled my eyes as I hit stop on the walkman I had just stolen from some guy. Bella had barely gotten halfway through my side of the tape and I was already bored to tears. This tape makes me want to kill myself, but not for the reason you think. Just to get away from this stupid human voice.

Of course I didn't love her! I never did, she was just some simple distraction. And besides what is one human death compared to the billions that die a day. She wasn't that great anyway; I did love how she completely adored me. I felt like a god when she was around, always praising what I did, feeling insecure and insignificant compared to me. Especially in the beauty department, to me she was actually pretty ugly for a human.

I pressed play again waiting to get to the end of the damn thing only half paying attention.

**Start tape #1 side 2**

"And now on to Jasper"

**Stop tape**

My eyes flew open. That was it! After all the times she looked at me with adoring eyes I only got half of a tape! It's not like I loved her back but she didn't even explain the full reason as to why she sent this to me! I was furious! Before I could blink I threw the tape back in the box, stapled it shut, and threw it out the window right into the mailman's hands.

Finally done with all of the Cullen family shit I sat down to relax, then my damn phone rang. I flipped it open without looking at the caller ID,

"Edward!" Alice screeched into to phone. "How could you do that! We thought you loved Bella! You didn't even finish the tape!" I could hear Emmett in the background asking "What tape!" I rolled my eyes, idiots.

"Oh Alice dear! How could you not "see it" with one of your clever visions! I don't love Bella stupid, never did." I replied back, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I can't believe you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" She yelled.

"First of all you're an idiot! I convinced you guys I loved her so you would get off my back about fining a damn mate! To think I would love a human! HA! Makes me laugh. And secondly, its Edward Anthony Mason, you added an extra word. There's no "Cullen" in my last name."

And with that I hung up and threw the phone out the window as I chuckled darkly. They wouldn't bother me again, I was certain of it.


	3. I GOT DIS!

Ok Guys I know it sounds like I got the plot lines all mixed up but trust me I know what I'm writing! Just bare with me and REWIEV! REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT!

Love,


	4. CEnd tape 1, CONFUSION

_Ok just because your lives don't really depend on it doesn't mean you can't review! How about you give me reviews I give you chapters! OK? I'll give you this on cuz I got 63 hits and I put it up only last night!Woopwoop!Ok on with the show!_

**Start tape #1 side 2**

"On to Jasper."

**Stop tape**

ALICE POV

We stared at the tape in shocked silence, not ready to continue with it just yet. We were devastated. She had killed herself! I couldn't believe it! I loved her like a sister, we told Edward to ask if she wanted to move with us, not tell her she was unloved! What the hell was he thinking! I'll never see my poor little sister again. She was always so selfless.

When Edward came back alone from their talk he said she wanted to stay. That SHE didn't love US! Not the other way around! I wanted to rip him to pieces! I understand why she didn't want to live, but she should've at least tried.

**Start tape #1 side 2**

"I can just see Edward's face! HA! You thought you would get a whole fucking tape! I love it! You don't deserve it dumbass! What you think you're some kind of god or something! Makes me laugh! You can suck it Edward! I Hate You!

Anyways, Jasper, I'm sorry you have to share a tape with Edward but I don't know you very well. I wish I knew you better but it's a little too late for that now isn't it? Mr. Jasper you didn't actually play a big part in my death. And I don't blame you for the incident on my birthday AT ALL! So quit takin' the blame stupid! I love all the Cullens, well all except Edward, but that means I love you too Jasper. Brotherly of course! But you did leave me like the rest, I know you didn't want to, but it's fine. I forgive you.

And I know your thinking –How could she know that when Edward told her we did!- Right? I'm one puzzling human aren't I? There are many things that you don't know about me. Like the fact that Alice couldn't see my future after you all left me. She didn't see it when Laurent came for me, or when I jumped of that cliff in LaPush, and I know she didn't see my suicide. But I've gotten side tracked haven't I? Oops… Oh well that may be a perfect transition to the next tape. You might wanna take a few seconds to collect yourselves. So bye for now!"

**Stop tape Flip to continue**

JASPER POV

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold that thought! You couldn't see her when we left!" Emmet yelled at Alice, more shocked than anything.

"I guess so, Edward told me not to look for her, and so I naturally disobeyed him. But when I looked she was completely fine! She was at the movies with that Jessica girl! Laughing and having a good time, I never saw this coming!" She yelled back, confused as to why her visions wouldn't work. But I only had one question.

"So if she got over Edward, then why did she kill herself?" I asked Carlisle, thinking he would have the answer since he was our father figure. But he just shrugged and sank back into his thoughts. I sighed, annoyed that I hadn't received an answer. None of this added up. But there was so much swirling around in my brain, and that was coupled with the fact that everyone else's emotions were bombarding me was simply too much to handle at that point. I just couldn't clear my head, nut I vowed I would find out later.


	5. I LOVE YOU ALL!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Sorry that I haven't posted! I can only post every 2 weeks and I'm pretty sure its been 3! Family problems! I would've posted yesterday but my mistake of a brother broke the EFFING computer! Just got the dang thing fixed! Anyways just wanted to let you guys know! New chapter today or tomorrow I PROMISE!

THANKYOUS!

Thankyou soooooooooooooooooooo much to the 7 people that reviewed!

And a SPECIAL thanks to _**sousie **_and _**hot chocolate mess**_! Who reviewed more than once! Love you all!__


	6. Tape 2 side 1 Alice's Secret

_I'm back everybody! On with the next chaptah!_

**Tape #2 side 1**

Alice is next. On a side note, anyone confused yet? Yeah me too. Confused even more? Me too! Small world huh? Well I always was a terrible liar but this time I got my stories straight ociffer! (_**AN: that was spelled wrong on purpose;)) **_I promise! Is anyone wondering if I'm even dead? Its Jasper isn't it? HA! Knew it! I'm not the stupid human you all thought I was. Well thought or HOPED. So now that we all know Laurent and I have successfully killed me, let's get on with the show!

ALICE darling! I have had more than a few beers from my dad's stock and I want to tell you something… I hate you! That's right! Hate. Definition: to have _extreme dislike_ of. Well Alice I extremely dislike you. Isn't a _best friend_ supposed to be there all the time? Through thick and thin! Well you weren't, in fact were you ever REALLY there for me? I don't think so. Maybe I was just hopelessly fooling myself. I know everything Edward told me was a lie, is it the same way for you? Well I already know the answer to that. Its yes! See I know things about you that no one else may know. I had a power when I was alive. Yes I could block others powers blah blah blah, but that was just a perk. I was kind of like Jasper, only more advanced. I could see auras and when I touched people I could see their past. (_**AN: These powers belong to the author of…. A book…whose name I can't remember… oops…) **_

Anyways I know your secret, I saw it the first time you came up and hugged me. I could see the vision of you and "Jasper" who In fact wasn't Jasper at all but Edward, and you only figured that out after you came to live with the Cullens. What I couldn't understand is why you didn't tell anyone and just get with Edward then. Instead of screwing him behind everyone's backs. You know I even saw Edwards plan to dump me? At first he was gonna kill me, make it look like a loss of control but-

**Stop Tape**

Alice pov

We all watched as Jasper reached over and pushed the stop button. His hand stretched towards the walkman painstakingly slow, even for a human. When he did finally end up pushing it we all sat there in a cold silence. Then he slowly turned to me, his eyes begging for it not to be true, mine betraying that it was. Then tears started pouring from his eyes. Esme ran to get him tissues from the box that we didn't have. So she just got a towel, I don't think she really knew what to do with it, but her mother instincts got the better of her.

EVERYONE, even Rosalie was glaring at me with such hate and malice that I was surprised I didn't catch on fire. I shot up off the couch, burst through the door, and took off, with no one following me.

_**Well I feel like this is a good place to end this chapter. Be happy! Ahhhhh ya gotta love cliffies. Cya all next time!**_

_**Love**_

_**ME**_


	7. Im sorry

I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry its taken soooooooooo long to update! I haven't been able to get to a computer! I swear I'll update ASAP! But I'm about to gwet kicked off the computer. Next chapter is gonna be a surprise!

THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EFFING MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I WENT UP FROM 11 TO 32 FREAKING REVIWS THAT AMAZING I LOVE YOU ALL! Please bare with me!


	8. End Tape2, redruM

_**Ok its time for another chapter! I FINALLY have computer time!Yay! Sooooooooooo enjoy!**_

_**And thankyou so much **__**XxAliGoldsworthyxX**__**! U made me feel so special! **_

_**Ok enough blabbering! On with zee Chaptah!**_

_**P.S. What does OOC mean? Just wondering…**_

_**Oh! And P.P.S The person who said this is copyrighted if effing wrong! My disclaimer thing is in the summery! So HA! ;))))))**_

_**And again I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, CHARACTORES, PLOT, POWERS, NOTHING!IM JUST THE ONE THAT PUT IT ALL TOGETHER….Enjoy.;))))**_

**Tape #2 side 2**

So I'm guessing Alice just ran off right? Yep I figured as much. So Rosalie, you were really the only one that knew something like this would happen, weren't you? You knew what Edward was like, you knew what he did to those other girls, how he destroyed their lives, in all aspects of the phrase.

See kiddies this was Edwards plan all along. When he went off alone to sulk and kill all the bad guys he could find, you know, his rebellious streak thingy? Yeah he did the same thing to other girls. He met them, played the role of mysterious bad-boy, convince them that even though they were boring humans, he's in love with them, and then kill them.

But something went wrong with me. This time he had a family for the girl to get attached to and vise versa. Doing this to girls, playing with them and then killing them, it was his fix, his vampiric high. He couldn't resist claiming the most wanted girl in the school, its what he's always done. But you all met me, and became attached; he didn't want all of you to know that he was truly a monster.

Things were complicated even further when James tried to kill me; I was Edwards kill from the start, he couldn't let James get to me which 'would've marked me as his first failure. But then my birthday happened and he decided to just leave and let me kill myself. It was foolproof! Except for the fact that I KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOING! Not from the start, but I found out. I WAS THE ONLY FUCKING ONE THAT ESCAPED! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY POOR INOCENT GIRLS HE KILLED!

No, of course you don't, not even she knows how many. Hang on, I have his journal right here."* Papers rustle* "Ah here it is! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen killed 315 girls! They didn't take as long as I did, so he covered a lot of ground. Snaps for Edward! They all had different names, I'm the only Isabella in the whole book. Wow.

Let's see there's Jennifer O'Conner, Macy Dickens, and Annabelle Hale. And I've already looked up the last one, yes your parents had another child after you died Rosalie. I'm sorry.

So anyways, I just felt like you all should know. Oh and don't blame Rosalie for ANYTHING that happened to me, she was told he was done with all the innocent killing, I don't blame you for believing it, I would've too.

**End Tape#2**

ROSALIE

I could feel my face pale, like way more than a vampire's face is supposed to be. I felt the hot tears run down my cheeks. Emmett was trying so hard not to cry.

I was sad, but rage was burning deep within me. Why the hell did this kind of shit have to happen to us!

"Why?"

_**And that's a wrap! Till next time! ;)))))))))))))))))))**_


	9. Sliver of Hope

**I CAN FINALLY UPDATE ON A SOMEWHAT REGULAR BASIS!**

**LOVE ME!**

**ENJOY!**

**OH AND THANKYOU SOOOOOOO MUCH TO **_megacoffeequeen_ **BECAUSE YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SMILE! :p and **_Alice825___** : Yes I do, I personally say every word in the whole chapter out loud to get a feel on their voices and what descriptive words should be added. No joke. Keep reviewing! It helps A LOT! AND TO ALL THE REST OF YOU THAT REVIEWED I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

JASPER

"Why?"

Rosalie's scream split the heavens, I didn't have the will power to even cover my ears. My head felt heavy in my hands, I couldn't life it up for the death of me. (**AN: Get it? Because he's a vampire and not…breathing…and stuff….no? Well ok…**) In that moment I just wanted to be able to sleep. To forget about all the bad things till morning, take a breather of sorts. But that was impossible, so I thought about the secret love of my life. Bella Swan. I wasn't interested in her because I wanted to eat her, and not simply because I wanted to play. She was my real soul mate, a type of vampire imprint maybe, but nothing like what Alice and I had. I still loved her, but secretly I knew it wasn't meant to be, and probably shouldn't have been in the first place.

This whole situation was complete shit in my book. I was pissed off because I never really knew Bella, furious because of Edward's stupid decisions, sad because of the new Alice and Edward development, I was a giant ball of crazy emotions but there was one that stood out above all others. Confusion. Did Bella kill herself, did Laurent kill her, was she really even dead to begin with? Was this whole thing a giant hoax to accomplish something? I couldn't fathom what making us believe she was dead would accomplish, but I guess it was something to go on.

Hope that is. Hope is what we had to go on. If none of the facts matched then there was an error, and there are no errors in death. Either your dead or not. Plain and simple. The fact that she may still be alive gave us a tiny bit of hope that we may actually find her. With blood still flowing through her veins and a small smirk on those soft pink lips.

As long as we had this small sliver of hope, I knew my little broken family would survive until the truth was found. We would find her, we would make it.

**WELL GUYS ITS LIKE LATE RIGHT KNOW SO IM GOING TO GO TO BED AND TRY TO ADD MORE TOMORROW. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**LOVE**

**me**


	10. Scorned

I'm really glad to see everyone liked my story so much. NOT! Seriously guys! One fraking review!

Yeah that makes me feel awesome.

THANKYOU VERYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MUCH Alice825 YOU ARE AMAZING!

THE ONLY ONE THAT REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER.

Thank for making me feel like shit guys.

I'm probably just going to delete this story, maybe send the rest to Alice825.

Its all typed out, but if no ones going to read it…

5 reviews and ill add a chapter. That's all I ask!


	11. Released From Our Ignorance

**Thanks to Alice825, dckdck422, () , Speedyraider, and caramel99 you guys saved my story!**

**THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING:DDDD**

**KEEP REVIEWING LOVIES IT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU WILL GET CHAPTERS! **

**ENJOYYYYYYY**

**Start Tape #3 side 1**

"I always wanted to say thank you to you Esme but I couldn't ever seem to get the words quite right in my head so in turn they were never said out loud. A shame really, you were a wonderful motherly figure to me and if you have any scandalous secrets… well let's just say you don't because I never saw any in your past. "

*bottles clink, Bella takes a large swig of something*

" So anyways Esme, I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me when I kind of needed you, and not at all when I really needed you. (**AN: that made sense in my mind, but tell me if it didn't make sense in yours. Lol**) Aren't mothers supposed to look after all their children, even if their weird and occasionally have to breath and eat? Or maybe I wasn't considered your child for those very reasons. Which is actually kind of ironic if you think about it, because the baby you had in your possession for a short time had was human, and had the need to breathe and eat. But you didn't want that baby did you? Your vampiric boyfriend couldn't be around little squabbling babies all the time. He had sensitive ears and a sensitive nose! Nope too much at stake, it was either bye bye baby, or so long hunny bunches. So you gave up the thing you had worked so hard to get.

I think your kind of disgusting. If I'm being completely honest with myself… and that tends to happen when I'm hammered, but I hate most of you, and you all hate me… Maybe you should just leave me alone… Oops! You beat me to the punch line! You're already gone! HAHAHAHA! Man I crack myself up. Seeyah you little murdering bitch!"

We waited for the telltale click that meant she had stopped recording but it never came. Instead we heard her banging about the room, she really was drunk. There was a crash, she had tripped and fallen, and then she started laughing this sort of strangled laugh. We continued to listen occasionally hearing a cussword and these weird choking sounds and it hit me, she was crying. It wasn't just small whimpers either, she had full on sobs wracking her body, I was worried she would break a rib or two, she was breathing so hard.

I looked up, burning tear tracks of venom running down my face, and they all just stared back. Each with the same expression of horror and wonder at the tears hurdling down their faces, this little human was devastating our family. She was showing everyone's true colors, the only way we had tolerated each other for so long was by ignoring them. Was continuing the tapes worth the heartbreak? We'd soon find out.


	12. Stupidity

Hey guys I'm so sorry it's taken me so long with chapters but my stupid stepdad threw away my flash drive with my whole freaking story on it. I'm working on rewriting it and I should have another chapter up by Monday? I hope.

Thanks soooooooooooooooooooooo much for staying with me and please don't forget to review! Its what keeps me going! I was disappointed with then reviews on the last chapter. So please please please don't forget to review!

Thanks so much for reading my story!

Love, the Kizz


End file.
